1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an electronic circuit for correlated event detection and, more particularly, but not by way of limitation, it relates to improved circuitry for reducing the probability of false alarm indications and increasing reliability of motion detector and other surveillance systems.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Applicants are aware of no prior art which performs the specific function of improving the integrity of an unattended, remote intrusion detection system by eliminating statistical random or false event indications.